


Smiling Softly

by freidocet



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freidocet/pseuds/freidocet
Summary: He often moved the sight at his left – always at his left: he noticed two pale eyes, a gentle face sustained with a hand. Byleth was laying on his right side.
Relationships: Linhardt von Hevring/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 20





	Smiling Softly

**Author's Note:**

> It's the first time I post here. And I'm posting in English - I must admit I feel the pressure. Be merciful with me: I'm used to write in Italian. This is a translation of a drabble I wrote several months ago in Italian. I hope I translated well. ;;

In his dreams he looked at the sky without the pressure of gravity. He plunged his fingers in meadow’s grass, without the fear of being assailed by hundreds of ants. He grabbed a heap of ground and he started to tie himself to it like trees’ roots. He often moved the sight at his left – always at his left: he noticed two pale eyes, a gentle face sustained with a hand. Byleth was laying on his right side. He smiled at him, stretching his hand for his loose hair and caressing it.  
Linhardt smiled softly. Tears were gliding on cheeks.


End file.
